


从命

by JHelium



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHelium/pseuds/JHelium
Summary: 我赏你自由，谁来赏给我自由？





	从命

我以双手接过太刀，向刀轻轻一鞠躬，跪坐在下座的刀匠亦躬身还礼。为防唾沫沾上刀身，造成锈蚀，我口中咬了一折怀纸，因此不便讲话。嘴唇压在粗砺的纹路上，略微有些变形，然而在此之外另有一种刺痛，来自上座的江夏优。他的目光细针似的密密麻麻扎进皮肉，我的脊背因此发烫；观察，审视，又或是欣赏，他总是在看我。

我将刀逆刃反握，刀背抵住鞘边，缓缓将刀拔出。刀身的切先于鲤口处顿了一顿，再完全移离。广间外暴雨倾盆，水珠自屋檐不间断地坠下来，砸得阶前艳丽而饱满的紫阳花抬不起头，不住轻颤。我慎重地转换角度，光线下，刃纹清晰得使人心醉，如云如波，自刀履底部至刀尖无一处中断。光顺着刀刃聚成一线，最终凝在刀尖上，大雪般白。澄金丝质缠带下露出的珍珠鲛皮是柄卷师沿颗粒边缘仔细切割，又以松脂和菜籽油炼成的药练黏上的，全然看不出接缝的痕迹。镂空的镀金刀镡雕成了江夏家的家纹模样，外裹一层金质覆轮。

兴致所至，明知不合礼数，我仍忍不住空挥了两下，挽了个剑花，引来刀匠不满的瞪视。室内黄铜香炉中燃着黑方香，江夏优漫不经心地斜睨他一眼，他立刻收拾出恭敬的神情，轻咳一声，转而面向上座问道：“不知此刀是否有幸得到大人赐名？”

江夏优最厌烦与俗人虚与委蛇，抬手指向坐在他下首的我，声音中的不耐不加半分遮掩：“刀是为她而锻，问我作甚？”

刀匠结舌，和江夏优一道齐齐看向我。脊柱上的刺痛愈发明显了，我纳刀回鞘，将刀平放在膝上，取下齿间怀纸，对江夏优垂首道：“承蒙主君厚爱，刀乃上品，不过臣原本的兵器便已很合用了，新刀怕是用不惯。这柄刀便——”

“——是你的了。”江夏优以檀木折扇一击榻榻米，倏地站起身来，径直走向纸拉门，他的松绞染羽织背后的鹤展翅欲飞，“从今日起，你带两把刀。”

我与刀匠面面相觑。扇门前跪着候命的女侍赶忙为江夏优拉开绘有猛虎与松的纸门，他踏出一步，想起什么似的，忽又顿住，回头望向我。

无论何时，江夏优的站姿总是如杉一般挺拔的。我不由握紧了刀柄，那系在柄头上的红丝石榴珠串，我在他驯养的那只名为妖怪的鹰的爪环上见过一模一样的一串。他立在门口，蹙眉盯着我，似是纯然不解：“你为何还不跟上来？”

不论空间是否够二人并肩同行，我始终走在江夏优身后。天守阁底层有盘旋而上的木板阶梯可走，越往上，阶梯转角的弧度便越刁钻，最后只剩竖直的格梯，需手脚并用爬上去。他中途并不曾停下歇息，一气登到顶上，而呼吸收放仍很自如，胸膛起伏平稳，未见疲态。

他是很容易被低估的。初入府，他传我去道场比试，我听引路女侍讲江夏殿性情孤僻，常年闭门钻研奇技淫巧，心中猜想他应有副弱不禁风的单薄身板，该放一二分水，不好让主君下不来台。交上手，我留了情面，他一记竹刀劈在我肩膀关节处，使整条手臂酸麻，不能握刀。

我单膝跪在沙地上，握着手臂，兀自惊诧于他居合斩的干脆狠厉。东瀛武士十年练一斩，出刀即取人性命，我在渡洋的船上便已有所耳闻。他手腕慢慢翻转，刀尖直指我眉心，对我下了此生相逢以来的第一道命令：“把刀捡起来，给我看你的全副本事。”

那声调兴味索然，是男性特有的、几乎不易辨识内容的低音，又透着隐隐的清朗。那一日我打得很痛快，洗浴时发觉身上多出数处淤青刀痕，想来江夏优亦如此。从此我离开他身边的时间没有长过一天。某日他突然命裁缝为我新做了十套纹付羽织袴，平展地挂在人形木架上，在我屋前的院中一字排开。女侍提三层木盒妆奁踏小碎步鱼贯而入，为我梳洗挽发。一个染了丹蔻的女孩子，将樱橘银平簪插进我发间时悄悄地说：“将军要江夏殿带妻室去觐见呢……”

于是江户城中逐渐地起了流言。在江户参勤交代的大名皆与妻妾随行，唯独江夏优带了一个打扮不男不女的家臣进宫觐见，因而被扣了一万石俸禄。他本人对此满不在乎，照旧整日窝在和室中研究那些精巧得令我头皮发麻的机械，希望有朝一日木块和金属能自行飞上天空。江夏大名年近四十了，宅邸中远离街道的几处院子原是家主妻妾住处，现下尽数空着，漆门上落了锁，下人一个月进去扫一次灰。院中杂草疯长，漫过鹅卵石小径旁的石灯笼。

我走近窗边，没有防备，被天守阁顶呼啸而过的大风拽了一个踉跄。江夏优解下苍鹰掠过红日纹样的友禅染羽织，扔到我身上。我深知推脱无用，抓住缝上了黛色斜织唐锦的前襟，将手伸进宽袖中，低声道：“臣并没有这样娇弱。”

江夏优没听见一样，微微侧身，让出一寸窗前的位置，抓住我的胳臂将我强行扯过去。我被迫与他站得很近，几乎贴在一处。余光里，我看见负责看守顶层的侍卫不出声地退下了。

“我房中有一个靠窗摆的瓷瓶，我看腻了。”他在我耳边轻声说，气息拂过耳上细小的茸毛，教我想起“耳鬓厮磨”这个狎昵的词。“你若从这里射碎了它，我把里头藏的东西赏给你。”

天守阁顶层极逼仄，视野却好。我扶着窗棂，在呜呜风声中向下望去，灰瓦飞檐之外，是他给我的整个江户。一条条横平竖直的街道将寺院、神社、房屋、宫殿割开，仿佛虫蚁巢中的工事，连同米粒大小的滚动着的各色人影一起，渺小得似乎不值一提。江夏优仍像土匪劫持人质似的紧紧抓着我，抬起另一只手，模糊地比划了一下目力尽头浅淡的墨色远山。

“从这里，看得见你的家乡吧。”

一只黑燕低低划过雕着家纹的瓦檐和口咬九脊顶的螭吻，我的视线追随着它，在空中曲折上下，飞向远山日没的方向。另一只飞鸟冲出我的胸口，一振羽翼便轻巧挣脱江夏优的抓握，扇翅十下即飞离江户，五十下越山渡海，一百下抵达彼岸。我用了九成力气将他的手从我的臂上掰下来，犹豫一刻，到底没有放开，改为握着。他立即回应我，加倍收紧手指，用力握紧我的手掌。

一声尖厉的凄鸣陡然划伤空气，箭杆和浅灰色的箭羽在我眼前闪了一瞬，燕子的飞行轨迹便陡然中断了，直直坠落下去。稀稀落落的欢呼声在底下的校场响起来，于是我的飞鸟也死了，连同所有关于风帆与海的想象一并下坠，于虚无中腐烂消弭。

“睁着眼看不见，闭上眼，便能看见了。”我侧头对江夏优笑笑。他的身形比我高大，羽织笼在我身上略微宽大了些，散发着浅淡的草木香气，正如他拥抱我时我所闻到的。他的皮肤辐射出年轻的热，他的羽织厚实，他的琥珀色眼瞳颜色温暖，但我觉得冷。

“你想家了。”他探究地注视着我。

“臣四海为家。”我将视线投向下方。苑中的樱树花已凋尽，只留繁盛绿叶，枝干粗得容人上吊。春日里我同江夏优在樱云下大醉过一场，清酒一壶接一壶，佐以撒了粗盐粒的炭烤香鱼和盛在圆形食盒中的花见团子。侍卫都被遣开，我们在竹席上滚做一团，要给对方簪满头樱花，撕了团子喂溪中锦鲤，闹到最后我竟躺在了主君膝上。他破天荒地说了许多话，他的父母，从小豢养的猎鹰，不被人所理解的研究，朝廷上对他敬而远之的同僚，还有三个汉字：萧美莲。听到此处我的酒一霎间全醒了，可他还没有。

风过樱林，粉白花瓣哭泣似的飘零，江夏优怔怔地看着我。我支起身，以唇瓣触碰唇瓣。话本中的情事总从亲吻开始，而亲吻原来是苦的，我第一次知道。

想到此处，我下意识地要抽开手，奈何他抓得实在紧，一点逃离的余裕也没有。江夏优笃定地下了结论：“你还在为我不让你随今川姬一同去平安京生气。”

“臣不敢。”我低下头。

江夏优松了手。我感到手指发麻发僵，被他握了那么久，竟然还是冰冷的。我屈伸指节，看见他那只刚刚碰过我的手握成了拳。我猜他大约要发作，然而他错在太过信任我，身上一柄刀也没有带上来，这里只会有一个人死。啊呀，有什么难的呢？就用他赐我的刀，袈裟斩最好不过，他的身体从肩膀到下腹裂开一道狰狞的大口，像破裂的谷物口袋那般顺着墙滑下去，蹭花了飞溅上去的血迹。江夏优有的是物什与他陪葬，夜半他偷偷起身割过我一绺头发，收在自己做的机关密盒里，还以为我睡熟了不知道。我是太穷了，除开一把刀，一条命，我什么也给不出。而他还看不懂我，一心怕我得了时机便骑马溜去长崎港口，搭上荷兰人向西扬帆的商船，从此杳无音信。

而可怕的是，我的确是如此打算的。

我叹了一口气，倾身与他额头相贴。他不怯，眼睛一眨不眨地与我对视。当断不断必受其乱，我本决意干净利落地做个了结，然而只是被他这样看着，我就不自觉地放软了语调。“臣来东瀛，本是为精进刀法。如今已学成了，臣也该走了。”

近在咫尺的江夏优笑了，拳头慢慢地松开。“那你在道场上打败我，我就放你走。”

我也笑了。我当真抱着这个念想拿起刀的那一刻，一切就再也没有转圜的余地了。道场旁的樱树受了鲜血的浇灌，来年开出的满枝花定会比我在他眼尾勾勒的朱砂还要红。浣衣女都说江夏殿懒散乖戾，我知道他有自己的战场。在那里，他的胜负只有生与死。

我退后一步，从背上取下长弓，张弓搭箭，瞄准远处白灰外壁上一排缩成指甲大小方块的窗口。我在心中数着，箭尖平缓右移，至第五扇窗停下。

“臣若真射中了，主君赏臣什么？”

推开纸拉门，和室中一地粉彩纹路瓷片。江夏优的机械堆满半间屋，一时竟无处可下脚。一支羽箭没入梁柱，他使了些力才拔出箭。我蹲下身，开始一块一块地拣碎片。这几叠榻榻米非换不可，小碎渣落进缝隙间，挑不干净，迟早会划伤江夏优的脚。

我捧了满手美丽而无用的瓷片，仕女羞怯的巧笑裂成许多瓣，重叠散落在手心里。我将碎片倒在小几上，徒劳地拨拉两下，想将有人面的几片拼到一处去。“殿下就骗臣吧。那瓶里根本什么也没有。”

江夏优仍是靠窗站着，将手臂伸出去，向外头打了个唿哨，妖怪便从不知道什么地方飞来，停在他的手臂上。他伸指挠挠它的下巴，它便扬起喙，享受地张开翅膀，鸣叫一声。他专注地逗了会儿鹰，仿佛才想起房内还有个人似的回过头来。今日的天阴郁，如同他的眼神。

“有的。”他说，“我把我的心放在那里面了。”

“殿下的心？”我搓了搓被瓷片尖角咬出几道白痕的手，“臣没看见呐，在哪儿呢？”

江夏优垂下眸子，他的眉眼是耐看的。灰白的光托着他的五官，使他凝神的模样有了五分神性。岁月奈何不了他的面孔，他看上去仍年轻得不可思议，眉宇间透出一种奇异的稚气。我胸中的飞鸟骨架几乎要蒸出泪来，我摸了摸眼眶，指腹没有想象中的水迹。

我看着江夏优重新将手臂伸出窗外，放走了鹰。这正是我要问你的。他的声音与往常一样平静，唯独悲伤像被剔尽了血肉的白骨一般刺出平缓的海波，赤裸裸，湿淋淋，突兀且惊心。

你把我的心藏到哪里去了？

-完-


End file.
